Professor Charon Holmes
Academic and Professional Career Charon came to the Aurors a veteran, being a member of Dumbledore’s Army during his time at Hogwarts. He proved himself both an effective fighter and a devastatingly efficient strategist. Being one of the most intelligent students in this underground force, he used his knowledge to help his fellow students plan almost every aspect of their activities. So naturally, after graduation he was an obvious candidate for Auror training, which he flew through brilliantly. After several years as an Auror he had twin girls, Nadia and Tessa. Knowing that his life as an Auror would greatly inhibit his ability to raise his children he decided to retire from his stellar career and take a teaching position at Hogwarts. Life as a father and Professor was fairly uneventful for him for almost a decade and a half, then something very peculiar happened. He was approached by an unknown Auror who claimed to be working for a secret organization, and they needed Charon’s help. According to this agent, someone was attempting to raise Voldemort from the dead. At first, Charon thought this had to be a practical joke set up by some of his Auror friends at the Ministry, but the agent was serious. The ministry was concerned about spies within its ranks and worried that an all out investigation would warn these conspirators that they no longer worked in secret as well as spreading mass hysterical throughout the general wizard population. Being retired, an extremely intelligent investigator, and no friend of Death Eaters, the decision had been made to reactivate Charon’s Auror status and ask him to help find these villains. A job which Charon readily accepted. But the task turned out to be more difficult than Charon had anticipated. He had no idea how many wizards were involved nor where they were located, and every time he seemed to make significant headway he found only a dead end. It was as if they were always one step ahead of him. He was beginning to doubt whether he could catch this illusive enemy at all, and that was when they struck. For Charon was far closer than he realized, and his prey was feeling cornered. Charon’s foe kidnapped his mother in order to deter Charon from further investigation, but Charon knew his mother to be brave, and redoubled his efforts to capture his prey. What he found shocked him. His prey was hiding in the Thestrial Dimension, also known as the underworld. Few wizards knew of the place, and fewer still could travel there, but as fate would have it Charon happened to be one of the few wizards capable of such a feat. Charon traveled there now, in hopes of rescuing his mother. After an extensive search he finally cornered the criminal and faced him in a duel, but although he had prevailed, he paused, unwilling to deal the final blow. His hesitation would cost him dearly, for the villain, in one final desperate act, attacked unexpectedly, and Charon was unprepared to defend himself. Although weakened by her treatment at the hands of her abductor, his mother summoned enough strength to block the blow herself. Taking the brunt of the damage for her son, she cast a spell at her abductor, killing them instantly. But her wounds were severe, and she died in Charon’s arms. Due to the highly secretive nature of this mission Charon could tell no one of what had happened. A cover story for his mother’s death was invented and the Ministry classified the whole incident as top secret. Recently, Professor Charon had an encounter with a boggart which caused visions of the villain returning, and is worried that leaving their body in the Thestrial dimension was unwise. Personal Life Professor Charon specializes in combat related and experimental magic. Professor Charon likes chocolate.